Prophetic Gate: The Adventures of William
by My pen is my sword
Summary: William and his companions search for Iciris Agatu, The Child of Prophecy. Tells the story from before Prolonged equilebrium
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, so, to all the fans of The adventures of LPF, I decided since I am the almighty creator of William shakes fist in triumph, it is only natural that it should be me who tells his story. This is my first Ragnarok Online FanFic and I don't even have Ragnarok online yet, so pleeeeeease be gentle with you're reviews.

Disclaimer: If I were really as rich as the inventor, would I be talking to you?

Chapter one: The great escape

I got up off the bench and stretched out my arms, they were killing me from working out, I was making my arms stronger to keep my shoulders strong enough to hold the Sword of Akron, The very first child of prophecy. I stretched a little more then decided I would go see what Iciris was up to.

Iciris

Name: Iciris Agatu

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eye colour: One Green, One Blue

Distinguishing marks: Special Eyes.

History: Not much yet, but he is the child of prophecy, and has been training all his life to become the greatest hero this world has ever seen, nothing to interesting.

I walked through the corridors to the self-defence room and peered through the window, but no one was there except for two imperial guards. They marched out through the door and stopped me. They looked me over.

"Young William, Have you seen the Child of Prophecy?" He looked down at me through his chain male face guard.

"You mean Iciris, I suppose? No, no, can't say I have, I was just looking for him, why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"That, my dear child, is none of your business, now is it?" The other guard spat.

"No, Denerion, It is all right, he is the child's advisor," He looked over to me as Denerion, the other guard, nodded, "He has gone missing, we presumed he had gone to see you again, but I see he hasn't. If you do see him, please send him back to his self-defence class," and with this they marched off down the corridor.

"Weird," I mumbled. I headed off to the library to study more on my job as Iciris' advisor.

William

Name: William Imuray

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Ice Blue

Distinguishing marks: Sword shaped birth mark on left palm.

History: Not too much as of yet. He was born with the birth mark that made him the Chosen Advisor to the Child of Prophecy. He has studied the prophecy since he was old enough to read, and is being trained to carry the sword of Akron. It is his job and his job alone to make sure the prophecy is fulfilled

I pushed open the double doors to the library and walked over to the familiar shelf and that contained the book of prophecies. I flipped to the page of the Dark Lord's destroyer, and then went to the short paragraph that told of my part in the prophecy.

_Five years before the Child of Prophecy is born, his Chosen Advisor will come to be. He will have a birth mark that will mark him as the advisor. A sword's shape will be imprinted upon his left palm. It will be his job, and his job alone to help the Child on his quest, as well, it is his job to be sure the prophecy will be fulfilled._

I walked to a corner and leaned against the wall, flipping through the pages of the book when I suddenly fell, the wall had opened up to reveal a secret passage way. I watched as Iciris, chased by Denerion and his guard friend. They grabbed at him but kept missing.

"Oh, come on, you do better than that!" He yelled back to them laughing. He ran passed me into the library.

"We'll get you yet!" Denerion yelled angrily, but Iciris just laughed. I stood up crossly.

"Would you be quiet!?" I hollered at them "Last time I checked this was a library!" They ran faster after Iciris, but his youth helped him easily outrun them. Denerion leaped at him, knocking him roughly to the ground. Denerion's partner, Marcus, grabbed him roughly by the scruff of the neck and dragged him through the large doors, followed closely by Denerion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I see a few ppl like this so I may as well keep goin on with it. Thanks for the reviews, and BTW, thnx for telling me about the sword.....and I guess it's alright to have an argument in MY reviews folder......two-handed btw . . Ne1 who wants a character in my fic, lemme know, I'll add you eventually, just tell me, also, plz tell me name, preferred class, and yeah, if your picky then history and eye colour and such. On with the story .

Chapter 2: A wee bit of help.

I woke up the next morning, and headed to Iciris' room, I figured I'd talk to him about what had happened the day before. I stopped at his door and knocked softly, after a few minutes without answer I knocked harder, still no answer. I opened the door a tiny crack and peered inside and got a huge surprise. Iciris was gone! I walked into his room and looked around, surely I would have seen him leave, I walked to his window and looked outside and searched for any clues of his leaving via the window. I didn't see any footsteps, and besides, at his size a fall from this high would have killed him, and there was no ladders or ropes. I searched the room for any other means of escape. I pulled candle sticks, moved books, did my best to lift weights, but nothing happened. I gave up and just flopped down on the bed, looking around the room. I laid back and looked up at the roof of the canopy bed, and right there, in the centre of the roof there was a rip, I stood on the bed and peered through the rip.....there was a hole! A hole in the roof! He must have been digging it forever!

I crawled up into the hole, careful to be sure I would fit, then climbing further down the tunnel I crept, looking through the darkness for any signs of Iciris.

"I should have brought a torch," I mumbled to myself, then, almost in answer, I saw a dim light further down the tunnel, I crawled deeper and saw a dark figure holding a torch and in the other hand, a dagger, digging away at the brick wall before him.

"Iciris!" I hissed, listening for a reply.

"Who the **CENSORED **is that?!?" He looked back and waved the torch in my face, nearly scorching my hair.

"Yo, calm down, it's me, William!" He peered past the torch and looked at my face.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to tell me you've warned the guards of my attempted escape? Or just watch as they drag me off?" He spat, each word painfully hitting my ears.

"Actually..." I thought it over, why shouldn't I? He needs to train....I thought over the events of the passed few days, Iciris did seem quite desperate to escape, but he was the Child of Prophecy, he was destined to destroy the Dark Lord, how could he not train? I thought back on the prophecy, he was to train and take up allies, and how could he do that in a castle? "Actually, I'm here to help you escape, but I know an easier way, follow me!" I turned around and crawled through the tunnel, landing on the bed, to be met by the Imperial Guards, Marcus and Denerion. I listened as Iciris landed behind me, I turned to him.

"Iciris, you take Denerion, I'll take Marcus," I turned back around and lunged at Marcus, he stepped aside and knocked me down, I grabbed a rope off a table and whipped him with it, it wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down, tying him up just as Iciris knocked Denerion out cold.

"Let's go" I called over to Iciris, we headed off to the grand doors. I looked back, I couldn't believe what I was doing.

"Iciris, go to the front gate, when you see my signal, run," he nodded slowly.

"What's your signal gonna be?"

"You'll know," I opened the door and he ran to the gate, as soon as he got there he looked back and gave me the thumbs up, I nodded back to him and turned to the nearest tapestry, I grabbed a torch and set it on fire.

Smoke billowed through the windows.

"Fire!" I hollered through the halls, "Fire!" Guards came running through the halls, even the gateman, nearly knocking Iciris over as he ran out the gates. I smiled and laughed, heading for my room, tomorrow would be an interesting day...

A/N: Ok, there you go, sorry it took so long, R&R plz, it's about to get a whole hell of a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so, I'm starten up ch.3, I'd go on rag but I don't have the net, I do this in my spare time at school, k, and ne1 who wants to be in the story, plz tell me, as well as ur name and class, and If ur picky, everything else. So....on wit the story

Disclaimer: u know what this means, I know u do . 

Chapter Three: Go find him!

I walked into the main hall of the castle of Prontera, and stood before the king,

Tristan III, and looked down on the floor.

"William! You have helped the Child of Prophecy escape! Do you realise what that means!" The king yelled, and the grand hall trembled, I shook with fear. I was about to take a huge chance.

"Yes king, I do, It means he is going to make friends and become stronger than he ever could locked up in our 'training' facilities," I took a breath, "and I believe-"

"_I_ believe, it does not matter what you believe! The Child will be trained properly!" the king cut me off.

"As the Child's Advisor, no, as Iciris' Advisor, it is my job to make sure he fulfills the prophecy, and as his Advisor, _I_ believe that he will do better to fulfill the prophecy out on his own! As well, he is supposed to meet friends and they will help him destroy the dark lord, and how will he meet them when he isn't even allowed to see other people!" I panted, I had forgotten to breath, and the king was starring me down, daggers through me in his mind.

"Well then, if you think so, that's fine," he smiled a smile that scared me, "but, as his advisor, and since you have to help him fulfill the prophecy, then you better go find him," he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"What!?" I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth on the floor.

"You heard me, how are you to help him if you're not with him?" I nodded solemnly, I new he was right, I just didn't want to believe it. "Well then, I guess you should get going, you are dismissed." I turned around and walked out of the castle, I walked to the nearest Kaffra and paid the toll, I was instantaneously transported to Juno.

I left the castle, with all my belongings, and headed to the Kaffra, she transported me to Alberta, where I planed on starting my search. I walked around a little, asking everyone I came across, I asked one particular archer, who didn't seem to want to answer.

"You don't even know, yet you're asking me 21 questions already?" she stood with her hands on her hips, giving me a spiteful look.

"Well fine then, Hi, My names William, what's yours?"

"Alexia," She smiled sweetly

Alexia

Name: Alexia Torenz

Eye colour: Hazel

Hair colour: Blonde with brown at the front

Distinguishing marks: Strange hair, scar on the back of her hand.

History: Not to much she would tell you, she lived with her uncle for most of her life, until he became abusive, she has a scar on the back of her hand from a dagger, he sliced

her with it when she was late for making his dinner. She ran away and became an archer.

"Alexia, eh? That's a nice a name," I smiled, "So, have you seen this kid?" I showed her the picture of Iciris. Her face lit up and she smiled widely. "Have you seen him!?"

"What? Oh no, sorry, he just has really cute eyes." I stared blankly, and then I just fell over. "Oh my god, are you ok?!" I stood up and brushed my clothes off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled.

"You should really be more careful, you might hurt yourself." I gave her a sarcastic look.

"So, why are you looking for him anyways?"

"Well, If you must know, then I'll tell you," I inhaled deeply, "He'sthechildofprophecy.Hewillsavetheworldfromthedarklord.HewasintrainingbutIhelpedhimescape, nowashisadvisoritismyjobtofindhim!" I was speaking quickly, and I was out of breath. She just stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"He's the child of prophecy. He will save the world from the dark lord. He was in training but I helped him escape, now, as his advisor it is my job to find him."

"Oh I see...... wait what!? The Child of Prophecy!? And you're his Advisor, You're that William?!?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Whoa."

"So see yah, I have to go look for him." I turned around and pushed my way past the hordes of Merchants.

"HEY!" I heard someone behind me call; I turned to see Alexia run into me.

"What?" That was the last thing I said before I got the hardest slap of my life. "What in the world was that for?!"

"What, you tell me your life's story then leave? I don't think so," She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have to go to Alberta to look for Iciris, so really, I have to go."

"Well then, I'm coming with you,"

And that's how I gained a new member on my adventures to find Iciris.

A/N: Ok, so, that's chapter three, and just to make some ppl happy. Fuck, FUCK, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckity fuck-fuck fuck.

Now, fuck the fucking fucker who told me to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, Here's chapter four, I'm only going to start writing new chapters after I get a review, so if I do have any fans, you have to R&R if you want me to keep writing, sorry.

Chapter 4: Thief in the night

Alexia and I walked up to the Kaffra.

"Hi, can you send us to Alberta?" The Kaffra looked down at me and smiled.

"Why of course." She held out her hand.

"Yeah, well, ya see, that's the problem. I really don't have any money."

"Sorry, but I can't do it without the money."

"I'll pay for them, I'm going there anyways." Alexia and I turned around to see a thief walk up behind us. "Here," She handed over the money and we were transported to Alberta.

"Thanks, um..... I'm sorry, I didn't catch yer name."

"I see, and that's important why?" She quirked an eyebrow at my question

"Well it's not; I'd just like to know." Wow, talk about touchy.

"Oh, ok," She laughed, "My names Mandis."

Mandis

Name: Mandis Daelome

Eye colour: Misty Blue

Hair colour: Red

Distinguishing marks: None (which is always good for a thief.)

History: Mandis is very secretive about her past; she keeps to herself and tries to avoid forming bonds between people. Her only real history is before she was a thief. She grew up in Morroc but left at the beginning of the civil war, she came back later to become a thief, then kind of fell of the radar.

"Cool, well, I'm William, and this is Alexia," I pointed over to Alexia who just gave a short wave and went back to her business; she was talking to a merchant about a rather pricy bow. I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I held out the picture of Iciris to her. "Have you seen this boy?" She pulled it out of my hands and looked at it, and her eyes lit up, "Have you?"

"What? No, he's just got some pretty cool eyes that's all." She handed it back to me. "I bet he's not a thief, eyes like that wouldn't be too good for a thief." I fell back to the ground.

"Not again," Alexia rolled her eyes and helped me up.

"What's with everyone's obsession with his eyes? They're really not that interesting." I brushed my clothes off and looked around.

Wow, that's a lot of Merchants! The whole place was packed with them, like cockroaches in a McDonalds' bathroom, what is a McDonalds anyways? What ever. I turned back to Alexia and Mandis.

"Well Mandis, thanks for your help, come on Alexia, we better get looking. Alexia just waved me away like an annoying bug or something; she was really interested in this bow.

"Hey, why are you looking for this kid anyways?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously, what was with people doing that?

"Oh, nothing, just a friend of mine that disappeared," It probably wasn't too smart to go around telling everyone who he was.

"I see, need any help?" She asked.

"Well sure, the more the merrier, and of two heads are better than one then three are better than two right?" I asked, and then I looked over to Alexia, who was fixated with the bow.

"So, you're saying this bow will make me a better shooter?" She asked, the Merchant just nodded with a broad smile. "Wow..." I laughed.

"Well, maybe two and a half." Mandis just laughed.

"Well, I'll be back, how about we meet back here in an hour; I need to go replace my Main Gadge."

"Sounds good." I relayed the info to Alexia then headed off to look for a merchant that good give me a good price on a staff, I had a little bit of money and really needed a weapon.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I got to leave class soon. R&R plz.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, this ex of mine kept buggin me, but hurre I am.

Chapter 5: A wise man once said.

I walked off into the crowd, pushing my way past many merchants till I heard a man yelling

"Half off on all staffs, we got all the best," I skulked off behind him and looked around at his staffs; they were nice, and cheap. I grabbed a cheap one and asked him how much, he told me the price was perfect for someone like me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya see, I've been doin bad in the biz, I plan on talking the Blacksmith test soon, so I am basically giving my stuff away, in fact." He handed me a grand staff, "Here ya go" I stared in amazement and ran off before he could change his mind. I looked back to see if he was mad but he looked fine, I turned back around just in time to see myself run straight into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up at him; I couldn't see his face as he held out his hand to me.

"You should watch where yer goin'," He said bluntly as he helped me up. I blushed and dusted my pants off.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, sorry to be rude but," I handed him the picture of Iciris,

"Have you seen this person? His name is Iciris, he ran away from Juno and I'm trying to find him, it's important." He studied it carefully.

"Yes, I do believe I have, he was gawking at that young lady over there then he ran off, he said he was looking for some extra money, something about buying a sword." I opened my eyes widely in excitement.

"Have you seen him recently?" He shook his head.

"Sorry but no I have not, It was a while ago." He bowed his head to me. "Sorry, but I must be leaving you now, I hope our paths will cross again." He walked off and I turned to go find Alexia.

I caught up to Alexia just before she bought her bow, I saved her though, you should have seen it! It was beet up and looked like it was charred in a fire or something. We waited around and eventually Mandis wandered onto the seen, we hadn't even seen her at first, she sort of popped up behind us and scared the shi out of me.

"Ok, so where to now?" Alexia asked

"What do you mean where to? Besides," I thought allowed "We've only been here a day, and by what that guy said he may still be here."

"What guy?" Mandis asked

"I don't really know, just some guy I ran into," I smirked "Literally," I mumbled

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Alexia asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Impatient, isn't she?" Mandis leaned against a wall.

"I dunno, I guess we should head for an inn or something."

"Ok," Mandis and Alexia said in unison.

We arrived at the inn a few minutes later and I was sound asleep in a few seconds.

I looked around the room I was in, but I didn't recognise anything, this wasn't the Inn room I fell asleep in. I got up and walked around the room, which wasn't a long trip. It was about the size of a normal room, but I couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. I found a door handle and tried turning it, I slammed a fist against the door, "Hello! Is anyone out there?! I need help! I'm stuck!" I listened quietly, but heard no noise. I turned around only to be met eye-to-eye by the man I had met in the market that day. "Hello, do you know a way out of here? I have no idea what's going on." He didn't answer, he just stood there, I went to tap him on his shoulder, but he grabbed my hand and twisted it, then pointed at the sword-shaped scar on my palm. He starred at it for a while then let go. "Um, what?" I asked in a hushed voice, he was really creeping me out. "You are the Advisor?" He boomed. "Um, I suppose so." "Then you must die, for we cannot have The Child completing his quest can we, that wouldn't be to good for the master." 

I bolted straight up in my bed, sweat drenched, my face drained of blood.

"Whoa."

A/N: Duhn duh duhn!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, well, I see basically no one but my friends at school read this, but my friends think it's ok, so I'ma keep goin, k? Maybe it's 'cause I keep changin' my name? Let's leave it at that.

Disclaimer: Blash Blah, hurre ya go, I dun own dis thing. Ragnarok Online is not muh thang.

"Whoa, that's odd..." Mandis mumbled as she took a bite out of some bread, "Hmm, so, you're sayin' this guy was goin on about some master or somethin'?"

"Yup, that's what he said, he also seemed to wanna kill me, or Iciris at least." I leaned back and watched as Mandis and Alexia took it all in.

"Well then, why don't we move on?" Alexia asked, "May as well get away from the danger right?" She sounded generally scared.

"Yeah, hey, I got an Idea, why not go to Morroc?" Mandis asked.

"You?" I scoffed, "You wanna run away too?"

"No, I just have someone I wanna visit, that's all."

"Morroc it is."

We headed off to see the Kafra, it was much easier than walking.

"Hey!" Mandis yelled.

"Yes?" The Kafra asked.

"Yes, we would like to go to Morroc," Alexia smiled sweetly.

"Ok, well then," He held out his hand. Alexia smiled sweetly again.

"umm," Alexia liked her lips, "We really don't have the money," She bit her lip as she walked up to him. She stroked a single finger along his arm.

"You couldn't just let us go there could you?"

"Um well," He looked her over. "I don't think I'm allowed." I walked over to Mandis and whispered in her ear.

"Mandis, listen, I know you have the money, so either use it, or help us out." Mandis walked off towards the Kafra, I grabbed her arm, "And don't kill him." She shook me off and walked up beside him.

"Mmm," She leaned up against him, "I think you can send us, and I can, give you something." She whispered something in his ear.

In an instant Alexia and I were in Morroc, then, a moment later, so was Mandis.

"That, was disgusting," She spat.

"What was?" Alexia mumbled.

"Yeah, what did you give him," She spat on the ground as I asked it.

"A kiss, alright!" she asked as she spat some more, "I gave him a Fing kiss." Alexia and I laughed. "Yeah, ha ha, let's go." She stomped off into town.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I jogged up beside her.

"I have to see a friend at a restaurant."

"Ok, so then, if you two are going there, mind if I just go to the Inn and meet you there later?" Alexia asked looking around worriedly.

"Ha, no prob, see you later," I smiled and waved goodbye then Mandis pointed out the restaurant we were goin' to.

"He's meeting me there, you can come if you like but I'll need to speak to him in private," She stated bluntly.

"Whatever, I'll just ask around some more for Iciris then," I walked up the steps to the restaurant and walked over to the bar as Mandis looked around for her friend, a rather large man came up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he grabbed a mug from a rack.

"Oh, nothing thanks, I was just wondering," I pulled Iciris' picture from my robe and showed it to him, "Have you seen this guy?" He took the picture from me and looked it over, then handed it back, shaking his head.

"Nope, I woulda remembered seein' a guy like that walkin' 'round here, sorry I can't help ya," He smiled then walked off, then glanced back at my hand, I saw what he was looking at and quickly tugged it back into my robe then walked away to ask around a little more.

After a little while Mandis came back holding a bag of gold coins, then tucked them into a pouch on the back of her sash.

"So, of to the Inn now?" She asked.

"No, I want to look around a little more, you can go back if you want," I smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Nah, I'll stick around for a little while," She walked along beside me as I walked up to people, asking if they'd seen my friend, I got a few strange looks and a few people even asked me why I carried his picture around. I blushed slightly, and laughed.

"He's just a good friend, I assure you," I chuckled as they would roll there eyes and walk away.

"So, William, why do you carry his picture around?" Mandis asked, "Unless I'm prying into something I don't want to hear."

"Oh, well, can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

"See this mark?" I asked showing her my hand.

"Yeah,"

"Well," I breathed out deeply, "It means that when I was born, I was designated as the Advisor to the Child of Prophecy, I suppose you've heard that legend?"

"Of course! Duh, who hasn't?"

"Oh, well, Iciris here," I showed her the picture, "See how one eyes is different from the other?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because he is the Child of Prophecy."

"What! No way! That's so cool!" She laughed.

"Oh yes, except he ran away, and now I have to find him,"

"Why should you find him just because he ran away?" She asked.

"Well, I sorta helped him escape, so yeah," I mumbled tracing a foot accross the ground.

"Okay, so?" She slapped me on the back as I looked at her in surprise, "So you helped a friend, don't get so worked up about it, so Tristan thinks it's your fault,"

"Tristan?" I thought it over, "Oh, you mean King Tristan?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She took out her Main Gauge and was slicing it around through the air, then put her fingers up against a wall and stabbed the spaces between all her fingers, faster and faster, not even nicking her fingers.

"You're good at that," I stared in awe.

"What this?" She scoffed, "This is nothing, maybe you'll see my skills someday," She winked walking off, then turning around and walking back up to me she mumbled," you tell anyone, ANYONE, I winked at you, I swear, the Mighty fist of Mandis shall smite thee." I laughed.

"You mean midiocre, right?" I asked as she walked off, she whiped around.

"What was that!" She screamed.

"Nothin'," I shrugged walking up to her, flicking her nose, "Your kinda cute when yer angry," I laughed walking past her.

"To bad we can't all be so lucky," She yelled as she ran up beside me, "Let's just head back to the inn," she stomped off to the Inn, "Now."

"Oh, Yes sir, Ma'am, Ma'am, sir, Ma'am, Yes," I rolled my eyes walking up beside her.

We got to the Inn a few minutes later and walked up to the desk,

"Yeah, is there an Alexia here?" We asked the Innkeeper. He looked back at us,

"Yeah, you her friends?" He asked.

"Yup, William and Mandis," Mandis interjected.

"She left with some guy a little while ago, but she left this here for your eyes only, He handed me the note and walked off. Mandis and I walked back outside to read the letter more clearly

_Dear William and Mandis,_

_I have the girl, she wasn't much fun, I'd come to the oasis alone if I were you. Unless you wanna just let her die, that works for me too, but just know I'll be back for you both, and William? You won't die as quickly as your little friends, and just wait to know what will do to the C.o.P._

_Sincerely,_

_Jonriad._

At the end of the note there was a spot of dried blood. I looked over to Mandis.

"I'm thinkin' it'd probably be a good idea to go to the oasis alone and get Alexia back from this Jonriad guy, hmm?" Mandis asked, but I was all ready running there, Mandis soon at my side. I looked around, _damn!_

"Where is this oasis thingy anyways?" I asked Mandis.

"I'm not sure, and what's a cop?" she asked.

"No, C.o.P." I explained, "Child of Prophecy."

"Oh I see, well then, this guy's probably tied with our friend from before, or the 'Master' guy huh?"

"Yeah, probably," I mumbled thinking it over, who could want to kill Iciris so bad they'd hurt civilians? And who is this 'Master' character anyways?

We ran flat out fir about five minutes before we stopped, out of breath. I looked around, then looked back to Mandis.

"This is hopeless!" I yelled into the nothingness.

"Maybe thats it over there," Mandis pointed out a palm tree in a grassy area, with a small spring in the middle of fresh, blue water behind us, where we had come from.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically as Mandis and I ran up to it, looking around for this Jonriad person.

"Welcome, mien freund." I heard from behind. I turned to see an assassin come out from around a tree holding Alexia, his hand over her mouth and a Katar to her neck.

-Jonriad-

Name: Jonriad

Hair: short, jet black

Eyes: Emerald green

Identifying marks: Scar under left eye

History: Twenty years ago in an elite training camp for assassins, the leaders of the camp told their team the way to commence into the higher ranks of the team, they had to kill another of their troop. Everyone was on edge, except for the first years, who had just finished the Thief test and held promise as assassins. On the night of the test, a student killed all the others, without even a gleam of pity or regret, and he hadn't even completed his first year yet, He left the camp then to take the assassin tests, then disappeared, they say to hire him all you have to do is look into a dark shadow and call his name.

_"Jonriad"_ then hope he doesn't kill you for waking him...

"Now, I beleive you know vy you are 'ere, non?" he asked.

"Not perticularly, no, why are we here?" I asked calmly as Mandis took out her Main Gauge. She walked around the tree, waiting behind Jonriad, he hadn't seemed to see her, just me.

"Well, then, I'll tell you," He said matter-of-factly, "You are here, because I have been hired to kill you so that the master will never have to deal with the Child of Prophecy., and seeing as how you are his advisor, we thought that if you are dead, and never find him, then we won't have to worry about him being strong enough to defeat the master when he is ready to cleanse this world of you reached humans."

"The Child of Prophecy will defeat the dark lord, there is nothing you can do to stop it, and you said _you_ humans, do you not concider yourself a human?" I asked, stalling for time.

"Yes, unfortunatly you are right, I am a human, but I pray that my evil deeds here in the world of the living will earn me the right and freedom of being a demon when I die," He smiled broadly at the prospect.

"You're a very twisted man aren't you?" I asked, as I watched Mandis sneak up behind him. She took her knife and lodged it deep into his back.

"I hope you've done enough evil deeds already in you're life, for you're sake," She hissed into his ear as he let go of Alexia and yelled in pain.

Alexia fell to the ground and coughed, catching her breathe, then she got up and ran accross the oasis to me, cocking an arrow into her bow.

"You alright?" I asked, as I watched Jonriad try to attack Mandis, but he was still in pain. He hopped up into the palm tree and then lept into the water, out of our view. Alexia fired her arrow into the water where he had fell into it then cocked another, I scanned the water, a magic missle spell prepped and ready to go. Mandis scanned the water then her eyes opened wide.

"Watch out William!" She yelled as Jonriad lept out of the water behind me, stabbing me many times in the back, quickly and deathly, then he lept back into the water just as Mandis got to me and Alexia fired off more arrows into the water. She looked down at me, then back to Jonriad as he lept from the water again, this time behind Alexia.

Mandis dashed out after him, getting to him just in time to shove Alexia out of the way. She took her Main Gauge and lunged forward, feeling it sink deep into the tender flesh of his neck.

"May he rest in peace, and never return to this world," She mumbled as he fell to the ground. I chuckled softly, then coughed up blood, as I faded out of consciousness I watched as a hooded figure came down over me.

"No..." I mumbled as I fell into darkness.

_I looked around me, I was in the dark room again, the hooded figure was before me once more._

_"I see Jonriad has failed us, a pity, the legends really were lies," He smirked, "His bark was worse then his bite."_

_"Yes, and I see you have yet to capture The Child of Prophecy."_

_"As have you," He stared coldly as he spat the words._

_"It will only be a matter of time," I whispered calmly._

_"You seem confident, so you are not afraid to put your friends in even more danger?" He asked slighly as he disapeared into the darkness. Then I saw Alexia and Mandis, they were lying channed to a wall, there clothes shredded, burn marks and stab marks all along them. Alexia sobbed solemnly as Mandis screamed to some unknown tormentor, "We don't know where he is!" Then it all disappeared and the hooded figure returned._

_"Do yourself a favor and give up your quest, you are a blessed man, you travel with two women, take pride in that and let darkness envelope the earth."_

_"Never!" I screamed into the darkness._

_"Then die!" He screamed as the air turned red and his robe flew up with an unknown force._

I bolted up roght, sweat dripping from my face.

"I see you are up," a hooded figure mumbled.

"What have you done with Alexia and Mandis!" I yelled, trying to stand. I had been bandaged but the pain was still there, I collapsed back onto the bed.

"They are sleeping, and you are healing," He explained, as he raised two Tattood arms and took back his hood. "My names Richard, I saved you." He held out a hand to me.

"I'm William," I took his hand and shook it.

"I know, the other two told me, you're lucky I came along when I did, now rest." Even before the words slipped from his lips i fell back asleep...

A/N: What do you think? Don't forget that if you want to be in my terrible story, then R&R with the needed information. thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I just decided to do another chapter, even though I didn't get a chance to put up my other chapter yet. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: This is the last time, y'all know I don't own this.

I woke up just as the sun was rising, I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Rolling over onto my side I saw Richard in the corner, he was staring at a little picture he held in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked as I sat up. He looked over to me then quickly tucked the picture away into his robe.

"I see you are up, the girls were worried for you," He said with a smile as he walked over to me, grabing a cup off the table as he passed it. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed it to me. "Here, drink this, it will help ease the pain." He lifted the bandage off of my wound to look at it, "It's healing nicely."

"Who are you?" I asked as he walked back across the room.

"I already told you, My name is Richard Raul, I am an Acolyte, I was walking through the desert when I happened to walk by you three," He paused and took a sip of water, "The girls explained to me what had happened, then we brought you back here to Morroc."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you were..." I chuckled at myself, "I thought you were someone else." I sat up in my bed and muffled a cry as the pain in my back flared up.

"Please William, rest, I will go let Mandis and Alexia know that you are alright. I'm sure they are worried for you." He stood up and walked through the door to the room and disappeared down the hall.

I sat up and took a glass of water from the table beside me and sipped it, then rummaged through my cloak for a red potion. I found one tucked away in an inner pocket. Uncorking it I swallowed the red liquid and layed back down on the bed. I would be fine to get up after another short nap, I just hoped that I wouldn't be visited by any other unpleasent visions in my sleep...

I awoke about two or three hours later, then got up, the pain had left my back mostly. I walked over to a chair and put my cloak back on, then headed down to the main desk to see if I could find Alexia or Mandis. I walked out in front of the Inn, shielding my eyes from the light, I didn't like it in Morroc, it was to dusty, to warm, the weather was always much better in Juno, or Prontera. I didn't like to much heat. I sat against the wall, and opened a book while I waited for my friends to show up, it was an adventure/horror story, it was one of my favourites to.

I had just started to really get into it when Alexia, Mandis and Richard came out the door, obviously looking for me. Mandis and Alexia looked down at me at almost the exact moment.

"Hi guys, looking for something?" I chuckled as Alexia gave me one of those "you're so stupid" looks, and Mandis helped me up while she mumbled something inadible. Richard smirked as I sat up.

"I see that you are feeling better my friend," He laughed.

"Ah, really?" I laughed, "I thought I was gonna have you waiting on me for a few more days."

"Not likely," Mandis mumbled as she gave me back my book.

"Nice, didn't even notice you take it," I chuckled.

"Thus the thief part, eh?" She smirked, then walked over to tak to Alexia about something. They turned to Richard and I.

"We'll be back," Alexia giggled as she and Mandis walked back into the Inn. Richard and I just looked at eachother and shrugged. He healed my back one more time, then we went into town to look around.I started asking around again to see if anyone had seen Iciris. I got the ussual responses, most people were to afraid to even look at me straight, they just scurried, trying to avoid the thieves. Richard, or Raul, as I had come to call him, suggested more than a few times that we head back to the Inn. I explained to him that I needed to find Iciris, before anyone else did. He asked why it was so important to me, but I told him he was my brother, I still didn't trust him enough to tell him about the prophecy, or Iciris' roll in it.

After a while of asking around we decided that it was time to hed back to the Inn. We went back up to the room Raul had rented for us and waited for the girls to return. I went back to my book, while Raul was in the corner, humming some tune while he drew a picture on a piece of paper he took off the desk. After a few minutes he came over to me and asked what I was reading. I told him I was just brushing up on ancient history. He read over my shoulder.

" 'And the Child looked to the sky as The Darklord lay defeated at his feet, and fire rained from the heavens...' " He chuckled, "You don't believe those old Myths do you?" He quiried as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing about your beliefs, but that wouldn't end to well. I say, to each his own, believe what you want to, and I'll believe what I was taught," I sighed.

"I don't even get it, how could fire rain from the skies?" He asked.

"It's metiforical, fire doesn't actual;ly fall from the skies, a great storm is said to wash away the pain of the old world as the Darklord is defeated, the fire is most likely a medifore for lightening."

"You sure know alot about these old myths," he thought aloud.

"Spent most of my life studying them," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Why do you wear clothes?" I asked

"Because I have to..." He thought it over in his mind.

"So do I." He looked at me in confusion. "Remember how I was looking for my brother?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Well, He's not my brother, he's Iciris Agatu. You remember my legend right?" He nodded slowly in responce.

"Yeah, well, I'm the Advisor to the child of Prophecy, and Iciris here, he'd be said child."

"Ah, I see, interesting," He chuckled.

"You don't believe a word I just said do you?" I asked.

"No, not really," He laughed as he walked back to his drawing.

"Like I said, To each his own," I shrugged. Just then Mandis and ALexia came into the room, Alexia giggling, Mandis warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Um, William, I was wondering..." Alexia giggled,

"What?"

"Can we head off to Commodo?" Mandis asked.

"Sure, why not, get away from this dry heat," I complained. We headed out to a Kafra.

"Hello, we were wondering if you can send us to Commodo?" Raul asked.

"Do you have the zenny?" He asked.

"Why of course," Raul reached into his robe and pulled out a sack of zenny, then tossed it to the Kafra. "That should be enough." We were surrounded in a blue light and the next thing we knew we were in Commodo, looking out over the ocean.

"Wow..." Alexia sighed, then poked Mandis in the side, she made a kind of squaling sound, which made me laugh and Mandis glarred at her. "Kind of...ROMANTIC, huh?" She giggled as Mandis glarred at her. I raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it as a Kafra came up to us.

"Welcome to Commodo!" She smiled. I looked at her, she was wearing very short shorts, and a t-shirt, very odd wear for a Kafra. I shruggedd it off.

"Thank you," I bowed, "Do you know where we can find the Inn?" She giggled.

"I wouldn't be a very good Kafra if I didn't." She pointed off into the town. "It's right over there." I followed her finger and saw the Inn down the street.

"Thank you," Raul saud as he walked into the town, Alexia in tow. Mandis and I walked slowly together towards the Inn.

"Any perticular reason you wanted to come here Mandis?" I asked as we enjoyed the ocean air.

"No...I just like it here, it's nice..." She smiled as she stretched herself out. I watched as she lent back, almost all the way to the ground. She had a very attractive body...Not that I noticed. She was very slim, and dressed as Thieves ussualy are, she had a very proportionate bust, that was not too large or to small, It was a good size for her body. I looked back over to Raul and Alexia as Mandis came back up. Alexia was resting her head against his shoulder while they talked. I couldn't tell from so far away, but it seemed to bother him. I knew as polite as he seemed to be, he wouldn't let it show if it did.

We made it to the Inn and got some rooms, then we all took a rest. Mandis and Alexia shared a room accross the hall from Raul and I. I rolled over on my bed and looked at Raul, he was staring at that picture again.

"What is that?" I tried asking again. He looked at me and smiled, then walked over to my bed and showed it to me. It was a picture of an attractive young woman, about fourteen years old. The same age as Raul and I. She had long brown hair, and almost golden eyes. She looked to be a Merchant.

"This, is Angel." He smiled, "My girlfriend, I'm meeting her later in Al De Baren." I chuckled.

+Angel+

Name: Angel Shrine

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Brown

History: Angel doesn't remember much about her life, she has blocked most of it out, because she fears what she might find in her past. After becoming a Merchant she met a young Acolyte named Richard, they began to date, when hee said he had to go and see his parents in Al De Baren. She said she'd go with him, but he wanted to do some other things first, so instead she agreed to meet him there when he was done.

"We'll be sure to go there next." I smiled, then opened my book back up.

Just as I was getting into it, Mandis and Alexia walked in again, in very nice outfits I might add. Alexia was in a short skirt and a tube top that was at least one size to small, and Mandis was, well, she was just in lighter pants, and a more feminine shirt.

"What's going on boys?" Alexia asked as she smiled and giggled.

"I was about to ask you two the same thing," I laughed.

"Well, they're's a kind of party thing going on in town tonight. There's gonna be Dancers and Bards, there's going to be a fighting competition, and even Karaoke," Alexia was bubbling over in excitement.

"Sounds pretty cool," I looked over at Mandis who seemed to be nervouse. "Don't worry Mandis, you look great." She looked at me, blushing then she gave me the finger and walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her," Alexia giggled, "Come on!" She grabbed Raul's arm and half pulled, half dragged him out to the town.

"Hey, lemme go!" Raul whinned as she dragged him out into the town. I laughed and walked out after them.

I already new where I was heading, I was signing up for Karaoke, I signed up for a few songs, Alexia and Raul were all for it, Mandis said she didn't like her singing voice, and that she was staying away from it at all costs.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged as I went off to get a drink, and listen to some Bard tell a story of some great warrior. After a few hours they finally got around to the Karaoke. There were a few really good ones up there, and then I heard it.

"William, singing "how you remind me"

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"

It's not that you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

And it must of been so bad

Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin;

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"

I stopped singing and listened as the crowd burst out into applause. It wouldn't have mattered if they hadn't, I just love to sing.

"Are we done yet?" Mandis asked.

"Just getting started," I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Richard and William, singing Predictable

RegularWilliam **Bold**Both _ItalicRaul_

Something isn't right

I can feel it again

feel it again

this isn't the first time

that you left me waiting

sad excuses

and false hopes hide

I saw this coming

still I don't know why

I let you in!

I knew it all along

your so predictable

I knew something would go wrong

_Something's going on_

And you don't have to go

say anything at all

so predictable

_so predictable_

Everywhere I go

Everyone I meet

Everytime i try to fall in love

they all wanna know why I'm so broken

why am I so cold

why I'm so hards inside

why am I scared

What am I afraid of

I don't even know

this story never had an end

I've been waiting, I've been searching

I've been hoping, I've been dreaming you would come back

But I know the ending of this story

your never coming back

Never...never...never...never

I knew it all along

your so predictable

I knew something would go wrong

_So predictable_

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life

Everyone I love, everyone I care about

You all really wanna know what's wrong with me?

Well I know what it is, and I'm gonna end this right now!

(Background above: _So predictable)_

Once again the crowd roared it's approval. I smiled and went off stage with Raul, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

"That was great!" I laughed.

"We're so doing that again," Raul was laughing so hard tears were coming from his eyes. We found Alexia and Mandis with a Bard and a Dancer. They were listenng intently to his story, Alexia taking every chance she could to flirt with him. They hadn't noticed us yet. I walked up behind Mandis.

"Boo!" I screamed in her ear. She jumped up, turned around, then kicked me in a place that God only meant to be treated nicely. I fell to the ground while Richard and Alexia laughed it up. Mandis was down beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she looked genuinly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I got up, with a bit of help from Mandis. "I think I'll head back to the Inn, get some rest, I'm in a wee bit of pain."

"Need some help?" Mandis offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh, well, guess you miss out on all the fun," Raul chuckled.

"Guess so," I shrugged then limped back to the Inn, as soon as I was out front I looked around. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" I screamed. I walked into the Inn, nearly toppeling over a novice.

"Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry!" She yelped as she picked up her things. I bent down and picked up her dagger and handed it to her, she winced in fear.

"I'm just giving you back your dagger," I smiled.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"Sir? I'm not that old, call me William." I held out a hand to her.

"My name's Taiki," She blushed and took my hand and shook it.

+Taiki+

Name: Taiki Maryken

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

History: Not really all that much to tell. She only recently left home to become something better than a novice, only one problem, she doesn't know what she wants to be!

"Well Taiki, you should watch where your going, you might get hurt," I said.

"S-sorry," She mumbled looking down.

"Don't apologize, just be more careful." I smiled. She looked up at me, smiling. "So, heading to the party?" I asked.

"N-no, I'm just..." She looked away, "I'm just looking for a place to stay, I don't have any Zenny..."

"Well here," I gave her a bit of Zenny and smiled. "A Zenny for your thoughts I always say." She laughed and took the money from me, then, unexpectidly, gave me a huge hug, crying.

"Thank you, thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She sobbed, "Everyone's been so mean to me, just because I'm a novice!" I tilted up her chin and wipped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay." I walked past her into the Inn, then turned as she called my name.

"Thanks..." She smiled, then went to get a room. I went up to my room, and opened my book, smiling at my good deed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's a new chapter for the people who read. By-The-By missed this before:

Richard+

Name: Richard Raul

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Defining marks: Religious symbols tattooed up and down his arms

History: Richard grew up in the Prontera Academy, after completing the Acolyte exam, Richard left on a journey of spiritual enlightenment.

I awoke the next morning to find Raul sprawled out on the couch, he hadn't even made it to the other bed. I got dressed and snuck across the room. In the hall I peeked into the girls' room, they were still fast asleep. I walked further down the hall, heading to the kitchen, when I heard someone call my name.

"Hello?" I whispered. I looked around in the hall, but to no avail, I was the only one there.

"William!" The voice hissed. I turned and walked back down the hall, when I saw a door slightly ajar. I looked inside and saw Taiki sitting up in her bed. "Come here!" She whispered. I walked into her room and stood at the end of her bed.

"Yes?" I asked my little friend.

"I just wanted to thank you again, for last night," She blushed.

"No need, I'm always up for helping those in need," I smiled and she blushed deeper. I looked around the room. I spotted a chair in the corner of the room and walked over to it and sat down. I looked to my novice friend. "So, what brings you to Commodo?" I asked and she blushed more deeply.

"I...I really don't know..." She went quiet, "Just looking."

"Yes, the beach is quite beautiful, no?" I smiled.

"Yes..." She flushed, "But I meant I was looking at people." I quirked an eyebrow.

"The people? Why do that?"

"Well, I really don't know what class I want to be yet."

"Ah, thankfully, I never had to worry about that," I stretched an arm across my chest.

"Why?"

"It was decided for me," I admitted.

"What?" She seemed confused, "Why?"

"Oh, ah...It's just a thing with my family..." I wiped sweet from my brow.

"What class are you?"

"I'm a Sage."

"What!" She yelled.

"Shh!" I hushed her, "People are still sleeping,"

"How are you already a Sage? I don't even know what _I_ want to be yet, and I'm a novice!" She scoffed.

"It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now." I turned away to avoid her piercing eyes.

"Oh, s-sorry," She blushed and looked down.

"You really like to apologize, don't you?" I chuckled and she flushed a deeper red. I laughed and turned my back to her. "I'm going down to the kitchen, if you're coming then get dressed and let's go."

A few minutes later Taiki and I were downstairs eating breakfast as Mandis and Alexia came down the stairs and sat with us. Mandis glared at Taiki, who looked down into her eggs.

"Who the f are you?" she spat.

"I-I'm no one," Taiki mumbled as she took a bite of her eggs. Alexia beamed at her.

"You have to have a name, it's what makes you unique!" She giggled.

"I'm not unique," She mumbled, putting more eggs in her mouth.

"Of course you are!" I scolded her, "Girls, this is Taiki,"

"Hi!" Alexia beamed, giving her a hug.

"Hello," she mumbled while blushing.

"Yeah," Mandis grumbled, taking a piece of her toast.

"Mandis!" Alexia scowled.

"What?" She mumbled through a mouth full of toast, "She's just a novice," Alexia rolled her eyes and Taiki just blushed.

"Come here," Alexia stood up and walked off, Mandis in tow.

"Nothing wrong with the inexperienced," Raul smiled as he sat down beside me, taking a piece of my toast.

"What's with everyone and toast?" I grumbled.

I finished off my eggs and took my plate back into the kitchen. As I neared the door I heard Alexia and Mandis in the kitchen, I stopped and listened, I knew it wasn't right, but I would have felt rude intruding on them.

"What was that all about?" Alexia scowled.

"What was what?" Mandis grumbled.

"Don't act stupid, why were you being such a witch?"

"You mean B?"

"I don't swear."

"Whatever, I wasn't anyways, like I said, she's just a novice."

"I know there's more to it than that, what's really going on?"

"Duh, she likes William," That's when I decided I probably didn't want to hear anymore. I walked around the corner, trying to look as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, hi girls, hope I'm not intruding, just bringing my plate beck, I'll be out of the way soon." I put the plate away and headed back into the eating room, where I sat back down with Raul and Taiki.

"So, Taiki, what do you have planned for this glorious day?" Raul asked as I sat down.

"Um...I'm really not sure..." She mumbled. She was certainly very shy.

"Well, you're always welcome to come with us to Al De Baren," I suggested.

"Th-Thank you, I think I will," She smiled, and I smiled back. She blushed suddenly and looked down to her feet. I chuckled and told my friends I was going back to my room to pack.

Raul joined me a few minutes later; the girls were already in their room. I was ready to go, and was sitting on my bed reading my novel again. Raul finished packing his stuff and looked over to me.

"So, how about our young novice friend? She seems to have taken a liking to you, no?" He asked as he sat and waited for the girls to come get us.

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Can you not see it when she talks to you?" He asked.

"Like I said, 'No'," I closed my book and put it in a pocket in my cloak. The girls came in, Alexia as happy as usual, Mandis looking just as pissed as when she had left.

"We're ready to go, or do you two still need to say goodbye to that novice?" She grumbled.

"Actually, _Taiki_ is coming with us," Raul scowled, "What do you have against her?"

"Nothin really," She shrugged, "She's just a novice, they annoy me," I rolled my eyes and went to see if Taiki was ready.

I knocked on her door, and after a few seconds of waiting Taiki came to the door. She smiled, then blushed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup," She smiled. We headed out into the hall to the waiting others.

"Well, off to Al De Baren!" Raul shouted as we headed down the stairs and out the door. We looked around quickly for the Kafra. We walked up to the oddly dressed female Kafra.

"Allo governor," Mandis mock bowed, "We've come to take the ferry across to Al De Baren, we 'ave." The Kafra cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"What she means is, we'd like to go to Al De Baren please," Raul smiled. He handed over a handful of Zenny, The Kafra stifled through it, then handed some back.

"That's a bit too much, have a good time!" She smiled as the world around us faded out, and we faded back into reality in the town of Al De Baren.

Raul looked around with the look of a man who had come home after a long journey. He looked around him and found what he was looking for, the town hub, he ran down the road, us closely at his heels. We stopped in the center of the town.

"I'm home!" Raul screamed in happiness. Everyone in the circle looked at him, but the most important of all the glaring eyes were the Golden eyes gleaming from a rather beautiful merchant, Angel.

"Richey!" She squealed, dashing at him, he looked over to her, eyes lighting up. She hit him head on and they fell to the ground laughing in each others arms. They kissed deeply, and after a few minutes, I stepped forward and cleared my throat abruptly.

"Oh?" Raul stopped kissing Angel and stared into her eyes, "Yes William?" He asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, how about an introduction and maybe you two can breathe for a few seconds to?" I asked as Alexia and Taiki giggled. Angel blushed openly.

"Ah, yes, well," Raul stood up, helping Angel to her feet. "Angel, these are my friends, Mandis, Alexia, Taiki, and William," She smiled politely to all of us, "Friends, this is Angel." He kissed her forehead and she blushed.

"Hi!" Beamed Alexia and Taiki.

"Hey," Grumbled Mandis.

"Hello," I said with a sweeping bow.

"Hello," She laughed. She led us all over to her stall so she could close it down. She grabbed the sign from the front and placed it inside while Richard folded the retractable legs. Angel secured her stock and grabbed a hold of the handles of the cart and we were off. Raul and Angel caught up with each other, Raul telling little tales and adventure stories, some he later admitted for fiction rather than fact.

Mandis and Alexia were talking, if you could call it that, about somebody named Ariseth. Alexia was asking some pretty interesting questions, and Mandis didn't seem too eager to answer, she mumbled something and I leaned in closer to hear her, but I couldn't.

"William?" Taiki inquired.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my attention to the young novice beside me.

"What class do you think I should be?" She asked, and honestly, I didn't know.

"Well, what kind of things do you like? What are you interested in?" I asked her. She blushed deeply, covering her cheeks.

"You know, just regular stuff, like music, exploring, playing around with friends..." Taiki didn't mention that she really never had many growing up.

"Well, let's see..." I thought it over for a moment, "You can stay as a novice, which to me doesn't sound too appealing. Or you can change class. So, there are six classes, Swordsman, thief, mage, acolyte, merchant, and archer. We seem to have a representative of each in our midst except the swordsman, but you don't really look the type, what do you think?" She thought it over and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'll decide when the time comes," She yawned and nearly fell asleep beside me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night or any at all the night before, so I'm kind of tired." As if on cue at the end of her sentence she gave another huge yawn and collapsed against me. I bent down and picked her up, so I was carrying her in my arms as she slept.

"We're hear!" Raul yelled back as we walked up to a small house just near the edge of town a few minutes later.

"Shh!" I hissed at him, "She's sleeping," Mandis looked back wide-eyed and glared and Taiki. She stooped down and pressed against her ear,

"Hey," She whispered, "WAKE UP!" Taiki woke with a shake and fell out of my arms, Mandis laughing her head off. I glared at her and helped Taiki up as she wiped the dust off her butt.

"Owwy," She complained. Raul knocked on the door loudly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" We waited a few minutes and no one answered. "Mom? Dad?" Raul walked around the house and found a window. Next thing we knew he was infront of us at the door. "Hmm, that's odd, no one home."

He led us inside and we all sat down in the kitchen.

"Anyone thirsty?" Raul asked as he looked around.

"I am," Taiki mumbled, raising her hand a little.

"I wouldn't mind a drink," Angel smiled, happy to have him home. Raul got two cups and got water for the girls, when he discovered the note.

Raul walked back over to us, wide eyed; he sat down and dropped the note on the table.

"They've been kidnapped..."

_Dear Richard Raul,_

_I assume you were expecting a more welcome homecoming, well, sorry to disappoint, but we need a favor from you, and we've taken you're parents, as, what you may call , an insurance policy, to be sure you do exactly as we ask, wait just there, and a messenger will be along shortly to explain the knitty gritty of it all to you._

_Lovingly,_

_Jack Enstien._

I looked from the note over to Raul, who had his arms around Angel. Mandis and Alexia looked over the note, then Taiki took a look at it.

"Oh Richard..." Alexia looked at him sadly. Then our attention turned to the door as a man cast a shadow on us all. We all turned to him and stood up from the table.

"You!" Richard roared.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All characters used from "Ayndi" are used with permission of my cousin, "Scott the-swordsman"

**A Richard Raul chapter**

"You!" I shouted at the Rogue in the doorway. "You must be that messenger the letter spoke of."

"Wha..." He was about to speak when I advanced on him.

"What did you do to my parents! Where are they!" I yelled at him, and he just looked at me as if he deserved my respect. I stomped up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his vest. "Tell me!" I shouted. He seemed confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I assure you," The Rogue lied to me.

"Yes, you do, now tell me where you took my parents!" William walked over to me and rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions here, why don't you calm down." How dare he suggest I was wrong, my parents are kidnapped, and this Rogue appears at my door after speak of a messenger? I would hear none of it, he knew. I raised a fist and swung with all my might, hitting him in the jaw, making him bash his head off the door. I amazed at myself then went cold as the criminal accomplice glared at me.

"This guy knows where my parents are." I glared back, not showing my fear to this coward. "But he's not telling us. C'mon William, we'll have to beat it out of him."

"Now that's more like it!" Mandis yelled in excited approval

"If you're certain, Raul…" William took up his staff reluctantly.

I swung at the Rogue again, but he stepped back, and I almost lost my balance. I dashed at him, but as I swung he grabbed my arm, twisted me around, thrusting his elbow into the ground, I fell roughly, and was weak of breath, I tried to stand and only fell, I kept an eye on him though.

William appeared infront of him in no time, he swung at the legs of the Rogue but he jumped over it. William brought the staff up and swung at his head, but he ducked under it, swiftly, he reached up and grabbed the staff. Just past him I could see Taiki hidden away in a corner, she gasped as she saw William in trouble but stayed put. I got up and snuck behind him while he was busy wrenching the staff from William. Unrepentantly he turned around and tripped me with the staff. I fell hard and watched as he stepped away from the scene.

I got up as William back away and I saw Alexia with an arrow cocked, I nodded to her and she let the arrow fly. He leaned back just in time to be missed by the arrow. He dropped William's staff and ran at Alexia, but Mandis dove at him with her Main Gauge. He stumbled backwards, sloppily, and that was where he made his mistake. Mandis was on him quickly, slashing at him with repeated swooping blows. She was moving so fast I almost missed it when the Rogue pulled out his weapon, whay I knew to be called a Stiletto, he stopped Mandis with surprising speed and forced it out of her hand. He ran at her then, with lightening fast agility, moved around her and tripped her, and without even so much as a two second stop he was running again.

"Practice a little more with that!" He yelled back like a smartass. He then dashed at Angel, and my blood ran cold. He grabbed her and flipped around her arm so she was up against him, his dagger against her throat.

"Angel!" I called out.

"Don't hurt her!" William begged the maniac.

"Back off," The Rogue growled, "Back away from me."

"Richard, help me!" Angel called to me.

"I won't hurt her," The Rogue said. "Just tell me what's going on here."

"You don't know? Maybe he's not the messenger..." William speculated.

"Raul's parents were kidnapped," Mandis spat. "They used to live here."

"Then...you're Richard." The Rogue let go of Angel, and she ran over to me, I put my arms around her and glared at him. "Your parents have told me a lot about you," He tucked his weapon back into his vest, "I mean you no harm. I live in this town, and I knew your parents."

"You knew my parents?" I was surprised, "Then, do you know who could have done this?"

"I haven't a clue," The Rogue told us, "But, we're bound to find out if we wait here long enough. But I cannot stay; I have to get home quickly. I live five houses down though then you receive word of your parents, come speak with me."

Ayndi dashed off. We watched him go then stepped back inside, Mandis closed the door, and just as we all sat back down, there was a knock. Mandis pressed herself flat against the wall beside the door as Raul answered it. A large Blacksmith was standing at the door with an over-sized smithing hammer strung over his shoulder was standing at the door.

"You be Richard I presume?" He inquired with a strong Scottish accent. He looked around seemingly unbothered by the relatively large number of people glaring at him.

"Yes, please, come in." Richard led him in and closed the door behind him, Mandis was hiding somewhere else now, no one had seen her move. He stood in the center of the room as the others stood around me and I glared at him.

"Well, don't be trying anything funny, none of you really strike me as nearly as powerful as me," He chuckled coldly and looked around at us with seeming uninterest. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and read it over: "Okay, let's see, you're supposed to meet Jack and Craig in the clocktower at the center of town, your parents are there, and you're to bring William." He tucked it away into his pocket. "That's about it, I'll sit around here and make sure you're other friends don't cause any problems for 'em,"

"I might have something to say about that!" Mandis leapt from her hiding place, she had been on the roof, how she got there I don't know, but she fell directly on top of him, her main gauge out, she landed on his shoulders with her blade to his throat.

"Well, you caught me at a bit of a disadvantage here,"

He looked around uneasily as we closed in on him, he chuckled and grabbed hold of the blade, it cut deeply into his hand as he pulled it from his neck, then he grabbed hold of Mandis and tossed her at us. I ducked under her and she hit William in the chest, they fell to the ground and I leapt at him in the confusion, I watched as Alexia notched five arrows into her bow. I drove a fist into his stomach and he was momentarily winded and fell. I rolled away and she let her arrows fly towards him, each carefully aimed and directed. Two arrows flew into one arm each, and the same for the legs, wrists and ankles, holding him down, the last arrow went between his legs, barely missing him, he let out a cry of agony as Mandis walked up to him, she bent down and smiled sweetly to him, stroked his hair from his face and then without remorse or thought, she took her knife up, stared into his eyes as she placed it on his neck, and blew him a kiss as she slowly dragged the blade across.

We walked away from the crimson soaked room, leaving his lifeless body on the floor. The whole scene still fresh in my mind I felt as though I'd heave, whether it was from the anger and adrenaline, or the thought that Mandis killed him so heartlessly. We stopped for a second to catch some air, breathing in the clean air, and I felt as though I was tainting it somehow by breathing it. While I had not directly caused the death, I was the reason it all happened, and I let it happen, even worse, I wanted it to happen, I wanted to be the one to kill him. Taiki decided to wait behind at the Inn, as my house was not very appealing, and neither was the clock tower. We walked on and eventually came to the house of the sly Rogue, the night barely even noticed around us.

I explained the situation to Ayndi, and, with the permission of who I assumed to be his wife, he came with us to the meeting. We went straight to the clocktower, had I been in a proper frame of mind I would have been scared, I was always afraid of this tower, but this had to be done. I hesitated for a moment and the others saw it, they all stood beside me. Ayndi huffed impatiently and continued on without us. I called for him to wait up and ran after him, Angel at my heels. I wished she had stayed back but this was her place as much as mine, she was my love.

"I don't know..." Alexia quivered.

"Well, if you think about it, the place can't be haunted." William explained.

"Yeah, of a couple of kidnappers can hide out in there, then they're the only creepy things in that place," Mandis slapped Alexia on the back and ran on. "C'mon!"

The six of us walked down the dark halls, feeling the death around us. I swore I felt death itself breathing on my neck, waiting for me to die.

"William, why do you think they want you here?" Alexia asked.

"Shh!" Ayndi hushed them.

"I don't really know," William lied, seemingly hiding something.

"Hush!" Ayndi called again.

"It really is weird." Agreed Mandis.

"I know, why not one of us?" Alexia replied.

"Or even none of us, I'm sure if they wanted to kill him, they'd tell him to come alone."

"_Or_ if they were being sane?" Alexia asked.

"Of course they wanna kill him for some reason or another." Mandis gloated.

"Will you two shut up?" Ayndi asked impatiently. We spent hours walking aimlessly through the corridors. It really was a great hiding place, William pointed out. Suddenly, Ayndi stopped before me. Without any warning I ran into him, and the other four into each other. We sat quietly and listened.

"Do you think they'll bring the advisor?" A black cloaked figure asked his companion.

"They will. I doubt that kid wants to see his parents dead." His fellow kidnapper replied.

"They're going to kill my parents?" I whispered in hushed horror.

"They're not going to kill you're parents, I promise." Ayndi reassured. He then twisted around the corner and darted at the men, I was close on his tail. He stopped abruptly and I did as well, seeing my parents tied before us. The latter man had his sword tip to my father's neck, and I could here their muffled cries for help through their taped mouths. I clenched my fists tightly as the cloaked figure walked up to Ayndi. They stood staring at each other for several seconds before the man turned his attentions on William.

"I see you brought the advisor." The man spoke in a deep, raspy voice, like death, "Good..."

"Why do you need him?" Ayndi asked.

"He is very important to us." The man responded.

"He's looking for something we're looking for..." The other man added, "If we get rid of him, then there will be nothing stopping us."

"Get _rid_ of him?" I repeated in confusion.

"They want to kill me, obviously." William interjected calmly.

"Man..." I turned to William, "What did you **do?**"

"Just hand him over," The man chuckled, "Master's orders."

"There's that master guy again!" Mandis growled, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Master..." William pondered; he looked to the deviants, "How do we know you'll give Raul's parents back if I go with you?" The men made no move to reply. "Answer me!" He shouted.

"By the master's orders, they're not to live," The man laughed maniacally, "Kill them now!"

The man with his blade to my father's throat raised the sword to strike the finishing blow, when Mandis whipped her main gauge at him. It went whistling past me and flew into his forearm; he cried out in agony and dropped his sword.

"AAH!" I cried out as I ran out and tackled him to the ground, I launched a fist at his face when the man grabbed my arms, might and not mind would win this test. As I fought with the man who I assumed to be Craig by the silver 'C' on the chain he wore around his neck, my friends were in a battle of their own. I watched as Jack summoned a strange glowing orb above him and sent it hurdling at Ayndi, he dodged out of the way and William pulled Alexia out of its path, it fell to the floor and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Ayndi ran at the man and thrust his knee into his gut with surprising ferocity and dug his elbow into his spine. During the confusion Angel ran to my parents and untied them.

"Thank you, child," My mother tried to express her appreciation, but Angel grabbed them both and helped them flee.

Craig had noticed I wasn't paying attention at this point and got his legs up beneath me and shoved me off. I watched helplessly as he pulled a dagger out and pulled it back to throw at my mother. Mandis crept up behind him and grabbed the blade from him. He turned just as Mandis thrust her own blade into his throat. She pulled it back out and watched as he fell to the ground, blood pooling at her feet. I got up and supported myself against a wall, watching the others in pain. Jack had just knocked the wind from Ayndi. He laughed his sickening laugh as he stomped on the rogue's throat. I watched helplessly as Ayndi turned purple when a fireball hit him, he stumbled back in fear of his burning cloak. He swung about in terror trying desperatly to quell the flame as a single arrow flew into his temple. He stopped in his tracks and fell silently to the ground. Ayndi stood up and stared at Alexia in shock, and she stared back in total silence, completely taken aback. I got up and led the others out, Ayndi stood silently in the middle of that room of death; He turned to leave then hesitated as though he had heard something startling.

"We must leave Ayndi!" William called back to him.

"Well, thanks again." I praised the rogue at his doorway.

"No problem," Ayndi told me in spite of himself.

"May parents asked me to give you this," I held out the rather hefty bag of zenny to him. "They really hope you'll accept it."

"Gladly," He smiled and handed it to his brother-in-law who had been introduced as Artemis; he disappeared into the house with it.

"Well, I'm going home, just for a while at least," I told the man I had just befriended, after trying to kill him only a day before, "I'll see you later I guess." I turned and walked over to the others and looked back giving a short wave to the man who had helped save my parents, and he waved back. We walked on to my parent's home and Alexia spoke solemnly to William.

"I...I've never killed anyone before...It was horrible, I didn't even think, I just...reacted." She whispered.

"It's all right Alexia, I'm sure you only did it to help a friend..." William comforted her.

"Besides, he would have killed any of us without a second thought," I assured her.

"But..." She started before Mandis cut her off.

"Boo frickety hoo, get over it all ready, so what, you killed a man, scary," She spat. William and I glared at her coldly as Alexia cried in his shoulder and Taiki rejoined us from across the street at the Inn.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Remus chapter**

I sat up from my bed, sweat ripping from my forehead; I looked around the bright room to be sure I had been dreaming. I grabbed the quilt on top of me and threw it aside, pivoting in my bed and resting my bare-feet on the cool earthen floor of my home. I rested my head in my still shaking hands and took in a deep breath, I had been dreaming, I must have been. I could still see it all before my mind.

I was in a small room with a faint green glow, there were chains on all the walls and people where withering away on them. I tried to run from the room when a man with a smiley-mask face stepped in my way. Then I was looking into the crying eyes of a young child, and that's when I woke up.

I stood and wiped the sweat from my forehead, then quietly walked to the silhouette of my door and turned the handle, stepping out into my living room, though truthfully I didn't spend much time there. I walked to the wall and took down Blacktear, my sword, and my father's before that, and his father's before that for as long as anyone can remember. I strung the harness over my neck and made sure that it was in place.

It was a custom made sword with a hilt of strangely dark steel that was a soft-black in colour. The hilt was for all terms 'normal' for the most part, except at the very top, which rested below the hand. It was made of the jaws of a wolf, and was carved into a miniature of the very wolf that it had come from, a symbol of respect. The blade too was mostly normal, except at certain lights it seemed to shimmer coldly and almost radiate a deep, impenetrable darkness, and at others it shone silver and invited all to love it and die upon its blade.

I walked out to my kitchen and grabbed a green apple from a bowl on the table and shinned it on my shirt, realizing I was still in my clothes, _I must have fallen asleep in them,_ I bit into it and picked up my cloak off the back of a chair, draping it across my shoulders and tightening the hood at my neck, tying it tightly and pulling the hood over my face. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it, making sure I had forgotten nothing, then I stepped out into the cool Morning.

I walked down the streets of Al De Baren at a quick pace, determined to meet my friend before he left his home. I turned right and climbed the rise to his house. I stopped at his door and raised my hand to knock when Quel opened the door.

Quel+

Name: Quel Sauron

Eyes: pale blue

Hair: long, silver, held in three ponytails at the back

Distinguishing marks: Jagged scar from the right eye to the mid-cheek

History: Remus and Quel had been best of fiends as long as either of them could remember, some say they were even friends before they could form the thoughts to know what that meant, but all it meant to Quel was that he was Richard's man till death, and no matter what, he would never allow his friend to die, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Well met, Quel," I chuckled to my friend.

"Well met, Remus," My friend mumbled while wiping sleep from his eyes.

Remus+

Name: Remus Dryden

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Jet black shag

Distinguishing marks: Tattoo of a cloaked man on his neck, called a "Reaper"

History: Quel and Remus grew up together as best of friends. They trained together and became equally dangerous swordsmen, though Remus was always slightly better, which he felt suited it well, it gave his friend a goal.

"Shall we be on our way?" I inquired as we walked back down to the road.

"I suppose. Where do you plan on dragging me today?" Quel asked half sarcastic, half serious.

"Who knows? Maybe into a wolf's den?" I laughed as I patted my near sleeping friend on the back. "I have an idea, let's follow those new people in town, they sure had some interesting adventures in the clocktower." Quel perked up at my proposition.

"Now that, my friend does sound like fun." We headed on our way.

We knew where to find them as we had followed them out of the clocktower the day before after witnessing their adventures. We walked to the door and Quel checked to be sure that his sword, Ahruman, was in place at his side. Why he kept such a fine blade hidden in a sword-belt I'd never understand, but it was his choice. I knocked once loudly on the door then waited as we heard someone coming to answer us. Quel and I stood quietly as an elderly woman answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked kindly.

"Hello, my name is Remus, I was wondering if I could speak with your son, or William, they will not know my name if you give it, but I assure you they will be interested in hearing what I have to say,"

"I'll go get them both," she nodded curtly and walked back inside the house, closing the door.

A few moments later we were joined by both William and Richard. They eyed us suspiciously while judging whether or not we were a threat.

"We wish you know harm," Quel assured them.

"I am sorry, it's just, we are not accustomed to strangers asking for us by name," Richard answered bluntly.

"Well then, allow us to shed some light. This is Quel," I motioned to my friend and he gave a friendly smile, "And I am Remus, we thought you may have some interest in something we saw yesterday." Richard looked at William suspiciously, while William kept his eyes on us with carefully guarded fear.

"I see, would you like to speak about it somewhere privately?" He asked us.

"Why yes, we would," Quel told them.

"I have a suggestion, why don't you get the rest of you're band, Mandis, Alexia, and Angel, and we can discuss it while we walk to the clocktower." Richard and William exchanged worried glances then William whispered something into Richard's ear and he went inside, while William closed the door behind him.

"What exactly, do you know of the clocktower, and how do you know all of our names?" He asked with a slight tone of anger to his voice.

"No, not all, not yet," I stated flatly, as he obviously knew we had left out one member of his party. A moment later we were rejoined by Richard, his friends in tow, the girl who remained unnamed hidden in the back behind the lovely Alexia. I turned on my foot and motioned for the others to follow as Quel fell in step beside me. William came up beside me, and got right to the point.

"So, want to tell us what's going on." Not a question, a demand.

"Ooh, very nonchalant Bill," Quel laughed, and I saw William's ears twitch in anger at the shortening of his name, but it was our way.

"No more games." Richard had appeared beside Quel, looking down on him as the other member of their party whispered quietly behind us.

"All right Dick, here's how it goes," I began to explain before he cut me off.

"There is no need to call names."

"Don't be worried Raul, he's merely shortening your name," William stated.

"Exactly, thank you Bill." I chuckled as his body quivered at the name. "As I was saying, My friend and I are always seeking ways to better ourselves before we decide on the next step on the path of life," Quel chuckled beside and I stopped and glared at him, it was my turn to speak, "Well, it just so happens that yesturday we decided to see what was on the top floor of the clocktower." I looked over and Quel and nodded to signify he could talk now. He cleared his throat and continued from where I had left off.

"So, we climbed the stairs of the tower after adventuring threw the floors. We got to the third last floor when we were stopped by a strange barrier. We tried to break it with our swords, but it was no use, so, unable to even get to the second last floor we turned back, disgruntled. Just before we were leaving the tower altogether we just happened to stumble by your little band, that's when we noticed that you were a Sage, and frankly, we knew you could help us get to our goal." He took a deep breathe and we waited for the story to settle into their minds.

There is one thing you have to know about Quel. He's fairly straight forward, he knows what he wants, he goes for it, and he usually gets it. Unless, that is _I _want it as well. At this moment the thing that caught both of our eyes was Alexia. We both knew the other wanted her, and we both intended on making her ours. While Quel was telling his story I had been studying Alexia, who, whenever was not talking, was preping herself, making sure she looked perfect, and knowing she did.

"You mean you want us to accompany you back into the tower?" Richard's voice cut into my thoughts, bringing me back into reality.

"Basically yes, however," I stopped as we had arrived at our destination, "I feel some proper introductions are in order." Richard scoffed.

"You already know us all by name, what's the use?"

"We know you by name, not by introduction." I pointed out.

"Can I start?" Alexia asked.

"Of course,"

"My name is Alexia," She curtsied, "Umm...I'm an archer...and I have pretty hair." She nodded, that suited her fine.

"I'm Mandis," The thief beside her pinned up, "and if this is a trick, I swear I'll make you two into choir boys." She had a fiery attitude, but a little to edgy for my tastes.

"Angel," The merchant we knew to be Richard's girlfriend, "Ah...I'm Richard's Girl friend."

"Like you said, my name's Richard," He leaned against the wall, "And I'm from here."

"I'm William," He said, I looked Alexia squarely in the eye and watched as her face flushed.

"My name's Remus," I gave a swooping bow, as I stood I shrugged my left shoulder to emphasize my blade "And this is my sword, Blacktear." Quel followed suit, stare, bow, except he went as far as to unsheathe his blade. He held it naked before him.

"I am Quel Sauron, and this is Ahruman." He then resheathed his sword as we all looked at the Novice who had not yet spoke. Her face turned deep crimson as she looked to the ground. She mumbled something unintelligible into her shirt.

"Pardon?" Quel asked.

"Taiki, m...my name is Taiki."

"Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, how about we get on our way?" I turned abruptly and the rest of them followed suit as I stepped inside.

After many battles, and a few near death experiences we made our way up the floors and to the barrier. We stood before it and William looked it over. He tried a few spells and charms but none of them worked. He spoke with Richard for a moment and he looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, William says it's obviously formed of some sort of dark magic, so he wants me to pray for his magic to work." Richard shrugged, closing his eyes. William put his hand to the wall then snapped it back as it was burned by the field.

"You shouldn't do that by the way, it hurts." Quel and I chuckled. William glared at us coolly then closed his eyes and put his hands against it.

The room seemed to glow as William concentrated his power on the wall. Light seemed to emanate from his hands, pulsing warmly. He opened his eyes in a snap and wind came rushing into the room from no where. The wind pooled at his hands and the wall shattered like a window. Richard had opened his eyes and was staring in wonder. William turned to look at our awe-struck faces.

"What?" William asked. He turned around and opened the door to the darkened room when Taiki screamed in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

**Third person:**

The large figure of a woman sat before them in the room, a miniature army of demons before her. She lashed out with a tether of spiritual energy that latched onto Taiki and pulled her into the room. Taiki screamed as she desperately grabbed for something to stop her. The dark woman before them laughed coldly as her warrior's lifted their weapons. They were merely bodiless suits of armor, but they looked menacing enough.

"I am the dark sorceress Karen, you dare trespass on my hallowed home!" She screeched wildly. She laughed wickedly as a dark light fed its way up the tendril that held Taiki poised above her.

"Let her go!" William yelled as the party pilled into the room, a fire ball flashing from his hand towards the dark sorceress.

Alexia wasted no time in notching an arrow into her bow. She let it fly towards the first row of demons and gasped as it fell into the helmet and then down into it's armor and finally settling loudly in it's boot. Mandis was running head first into the oncoming warriors with Quel and Remus at her sides, blades flashing. Richard took to pummeling anything that came too near to himself or Angel.

William cast a soul sphere into the lines of armor and blew a path for me towards Karen. He dashed through it, ducking below and leaping over steel as the armor tried to stop him. He reached Karen and threw a burning fireball into her face. She stared at it coolly as it slowed to a stop before her and changed direction. William bent below it as it erupted against a wall on the other side of the room.

"It's useless!" Mandis yelled as her fallen foe stood back up before her, "Every time you knock one down-" She stopped to trip the attacking warrior and finished he sentence, "They get right back up."

"Not quite!" Quel hollered over to her, armor splayed out on the ground around him.

"We've delt with these filthy buggers before!" Remus yelled, "You have to knock the helmets off their bloody heads!" He swung his sword ferociously and decapited the armor before him. Alexia held her arrows tighter as she managed to pierce one the floating helmets and send it flying, the rest of it's body crumpling lifelessly to the floor. Richard let out a cry of agony as a sword pierced his arm. He slammed his fist into the helmet with the other arm and then collapsed as the lifeless amour collapsed beside him.

"Richard!" Angel screamed as she fell beside him, lifting his head and tilting it back so he could swallow the warm life giving liquid from the bottle she drew from her pocket. She gave a sigh of relief as he coughed and sat up. Another suit of amour loomed above them and Richard knocked the legs out from beneath it. He stood up with Angel's help and ran to William's aid. Quel and Remus were finishing off a few of the warriors attempting to kill Alexia then turned their eyes on Karen.

"You think you have one, don't you?" She laughed wickedly. She withdrew the tendril from Taiki who fell to the ground roughly beside William.

"Taiki!" William called out as he collapsed beside her body. Mandis, Quel and Remus coming up beside Richard. Alexia came around them and pulled an arrow back in her bow. Taiki's eyes snapped open and stared coldly into William's face.

Her skin and clothes had turned to a dull gray, and the eyes that stared at William were a cold, piercing gray that seemed to view into your soul.

"Taiki are you ok?" William asked as Taiki stood up. She looked around with unrecognizing, locking eyes again with William. She tilted her head to him quizzically.

"Meet my shadow novice! She will be the first of many! Hahahahahaha!" Karen cackled. Taiki looked back to Karen, who smiled wickedly to her. "Kill them all my pet!" Taiki turned back to William and glared at him coolly as she pulled her traveling dagger from her belt.

"Taiki, what are you doing, you wouldn't really hurt me would you?" William asked. She smiled wickedly as she jabbed out with the blade, stabbing him in the stomach. William gaped down at the wound in horror, crimson liquid soaking quickly into his clothing. He stepped back as Taiki raised her blade to strike at his face. William ducked down as she swung and rolled over to his friends.

"Kill Karen, maybe that will stop her!" Angel yelled to the others as she healed Williams wound, Richard and Quel standing in front to protect them, having a rough time blocking Taiki without hurting her. Remus and Mandis dashed out from behind them, running head on at Karen, weapons drawn. Karen waved her hand and a blue wave emitted from her, knocking them both over. Alexia notched an arrow in her bow and let it fly, catching Karen off guard as she rose her hand to stop it. The arrow pierced her hand and locked it across her chest, fastened to the chair she sat on. She tugged at it wildly as Alexia let loose another arrow, fastening the other hand beside the first at the wrist. She opened her eyes wide as she watched helpfully as Mandis and Remus stalked over to her quietly.

"You don't get it do you, I'm all powerful, you can't possibly hope to destroy me! I am a Goddess! And even if you could, it won't stop the master, nor will it stop my Shadow Novice, she is his forever!" She laughed wildly in desperation.

Mandis stomped up the steps to her thrown and pulled her head back by her hair. She held the blade of her main gauge to her throat.

"You talk too much," She spat as she dragged the blade across, cutting her deeply. Remus came up beside her and drove blacktear deeply into her heart. She screamed and writhed in agony as Mandis whispered into her ear. "Not as powerful as you thought you were, huh?" She turned her back to her as a bright purple light erupted from Karen's imploding body. Taiki glared back at Mandis then leapt in the air, landing behind Quel with her blade at the back of his neck. He turned to face her and as he did, she plunged the blade deep into his throat. He fell to the floor, the dagger still hilt deep in his throat. Remus let out a cry of rage and ran to Quel, falling beside him.

"Looks like you win the girlfriend," He coughed.

"Don't joke that way, you're gonna be fine." He tried desperately to calm him as Mandis and Richard held Taiki off.

"Aah!" An ear-piercing scream filled the air. Remus looked up to see Taiki, just in time to watch her snap Richards's neck.

"No!" Cried out Angel. She threw herself at Taiki, knocking her over and punching her over and over in the face. Taiki grabbed her wrists and gave her a hard head butt, knocking her out.

Taiki stood and tossed her aside, watching as Mandis, Alexia, and Remus closed in on her from the front, weapons poised. She backed up slowly and bumped into the now standing William. She turned around quickly and glared coldly at him as she backed away from the four enemies coming down on her. She held her dagger out before her as the closed in, each ready to take her on. She stopped cold and began laughing maniacally as a grey smoke piled out from her feet.  
William coughed loudly as he had found himself caught in the smoke, waving the thick vapor from around his face. As the smoke cleared he saw Mandis and the other's starring quizzically to the wall. He turned around and saw…nothing! Taiki had disappeared!

"What the hell is going on here!" Mandis growled in rage. She walked up to the wall and punched it, blood beginning to pool around it as she had scraped her knuckles. Alexia walked over to Angel and woke her up, who immediately through her arms around Alexia and began to sob into her shoulder. Remus walked over to Quel's dead body and lifted him up. He turned to William and nodded to him.  
William picked up Richard's dead body and turned to the others.  
"Come on, let's go…" William told the girls.

"How can you be so calm!" Angel screamed at him.  
"Billie's right…There's no use standing around here…Let's go." Remus turned and walked out the door they had entered, followed closely by a fuming Mandis. William looked down to Alexia and Angel.  
"I'm not calm…I'm mourning...There's a difference." He left the room carrying Richard, Alexia holding the crying angel as the left the hellish room for ever.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, but I know you didn't, meh, here it is.

Final chapter

William stood over the lifeless body that had once been a great friend of his. He seemed so calm, so peaceful. He let out a sigh, as a single tear made it's way down his cheek. Mandis walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Aren't the dead so dreadfully dead when they're dead?" she asked. On any other day, to any other person, she would have sounded cold and heartless, but William understood now. Death was how she coped with life, he envied for that in a way. She removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped back, disappearing forever into the soorow and pain that had overcome her. Angel stood up and whipped tears from her eyes as she walked away with Richard's parents, they had taken a daughter in place of a lost son. Remus and Alexia walked way together from Quel's pyre, and dropped flowers down beside Raul's pyre and walked away.

He was the only one left when the priest lit the pyres. They burned brilliantly, a light that guided the dead to their resting place. William threw his book of legends onto the fire and made a silent vow to the dead. Never would he allow danger to befall a friend of his unheeded. He would find Iciris on his own, and tel no one of his secret journey. He turned from the great flames and headed on his journey; leaning heavily on his staff he sighed.

"To Geffen..." and off he went.


End file.
